Cartman verses Daisy
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: Based after Breast Cancer show ever. Daisy Young's mother just passed away a couple of days ago from a internal killer. When the fattest kid in South Park High brings it up, all hell will break loose.


**So I just finished watching Breast Cancer show ever! and I started thinking: What if the same thing happened again, only instead of Wendy I switch her with another girl. Daisy. Let's see how this goes. Daisy was bumped up a couple grades so everyone is in 11th grade. She was supposed to be in 9th.**

* * *

My entire body was shaking with fury and nervousness. It was nearing the end of the day at South Park High. Instead of everyone heading home, they were getting ready to witness the fight of the year: 11th grade Eric Cartman verses me, 9th grade Daisy Young. While the teacher was asleep, everybody was placing bets and getting the news around on Facebook. As for me, I was being prepped by the girls.

"Are you sure you want to do this Daisy?" Bebe asked for the 1,000th time. "Eric almost killed a freshman your size."

I glared at her. "That fat fuck needs to pay for talking about my mom."

You see, my mom had breast cancer and just recently died a couple days ago. When Eric started to taunt me, I just lost it and told him to fuck off. He grabbed my collar and told me to meet me outside at the end of the day. So now I'm just waiting for this to be over so I can go home and finish watching Hetalia.

The bell rang as I bolted from my chair and towards the double doors. The girls came behind me and started screaming 'fight!' Everyone was coming out of the classrooms. Except for the kindergartners. It was their play time.

"Daisy are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Wendy asked. "The only way that I beat this guy is because I did it for the principal."

I looked back at Wendy. "Well I'm doing this for my mom and my three aunts."

She smiled before hugging me tight. "If things go wrong, count me in."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll keep that in mind."

I handed her my coat and she tied my hair into a pony tail. Technically, the girls are like my other family. Wendy is my mom, Bebe and the other girls are my sisters, and I'm the youngest of course.

I walked outside and saw that Eric was smirking at me, making my blood boil. He was fat, but really tall. The circle enclosed the both of us before Wendy came to the center.

"I want a clean fight." She yelled over the roar of the other kids. "Nothing dirty!"

I nodded and looked behind me. My crush, Craig Tucker, was smiling and watching me. I blushed and looked back at Eric who looked ready to kill me. I took a deep breath, touched the necklace mom gave me, and looked up.

"I'm ready." I said. "Wendy?"

She nodded and moved out of the way. Eric came at me, but I slid in between his legs, swiftly avoiding a blow. I ran and jumped on the 11th graders back. He started thrashing around and I held on for dear life. I grabbed his hair, leading him to crash into a nearby tree. I jumped down and ran back.

"You're gonna get it ho!" He yelled.

I turned around and his fist connected with the side of my face. I stumbled backwards and hit the brick wall of the school. Eric was smirking as he picked me up. I screamed and pulled down on his hair, hard. We both ended up falling as I was almost thrown a couple feet.

"Is that all you got!" I screamed at him. "My baby sister fights better than you!"

A chorus of 'ooh's came from the surrounding crowd. Eric charged at me as his fist connected with my stomach. I groaned in pain and started to cry. He quickly tilted my head up and knocked me back down.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

I looked up and saw that he was holding my mom's necklace. I pushed myself up just as he kicked my feet from under me. He threw the necklace as far as he could. Someone helped me up and turned me around. I saw Craig's smokey gray eyes.

"Need some inspiration?" he asked.

I nodded just as he pressed his lips against mine. My blush got stronger and I felt dizzy. He let me go and pushed me back towards Eric.

"You got this Daisy!" everyone yelled.

I turned back towards Eric, started running, and kicked him square in the chest. He doubled over in pain, so I took that advantage to roundhouse kick his face. I saw a couple teeth fall from his mouth. I grabbed his hair, drug him towards the brick wall, and started slamming his head into the brick wall.

"Don't ever mess with me ever again!" I screamed in his ear. "I only went easy on you."

I let him go as he lay there in a bloody pulp. Everyone just stared at me before a couple of people picked me up.

"Did I mention I took kung fu when I was little?" I asked shyly.

They put me down as I ran towards Craig. He picked me up and started spinning me around. Wendy and my sisters came and hugged me. Wendy rubbed my dark brown hair before smiling.

"You got your fighting genes from me." She said.

I giggled just as Craig wrapped his arms around me. Best day ever!

**-a few weeks later-**

I'm still depressed about losing my necklace because it was the last memory of my mom. But I was sometimes cheered up by the announcements because they've been talking about the fight.

Craig and I hooked up a couple days after the fight. Now, he's just as protective of me as Wendy and my sisters are. Cartman hasn't said anything to me after the fight so I figured that he's still upset about losing to a girl that's smaller than him.

My brother and Aunt found out about the fight and my brother wanted to test me out. I seriously didn't mean to give him a black eye. He scared me after a while.

**-the next day-**

I was at my locker putting away my science goggles and getting my History book. Someone covered my eyes, making me drop everything.

"It's just me."

I giggled and turned around to see my 17-year old boyfriend. We kissed again before he pulled something from his pocket.

"Looking for this?" he asked while holding up my mother's necklace.

Tears quickly flooded my baby blue eyes as I took it from him. "Where did you find this?"

"Sometimes I go to the graveyard to think." He said. "When I saw your mom's grave, the necklace was laying on her tomb stone."

I put it back on and kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much."

He nodded and we started picking up my stuff before walking out the double doors. Life was good.

* * *

**so is this ok? give me ya reviews! styleluver123, out!**


End file.
